We're Friends Now, Got it Memorized?
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: One small change can make a big difference...and who knows what would happen with two. In this case, Lea and Isa were born many years later, making them only a few years older than Kairi. And this time, they didn't lose themselves to the heartless, they escaped to Traverse Town with the others, befriending Sora when he arrives years later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hello, welcome to my newest story. I just came up with this out of no where. Just a strange little idea where Lea and Isa are teenagers during KH1 and make friends with Sora...plus more :)

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sora had just been awoken by a dog, and found himself to be in an unfamiliar alleyway. He looked around the alleyway for a bit. From first glances he couldn't tell where he was. The dog soon took off running, but Sora followed right behind him, hoping maybe the dog could lead him to some answer. But as soon as he exited the alleyway he found himself in a very unfamiliar place. Looking around he saw he was in a quiet-looking town that was lit by streetlights.

After taking in the fact that he was in another world, he turned around and noticed that there was a shop behind him. He opened the doors and saw an older looking man, with short blond hair, standing behind the counter.

"Hey there, how can I..." He started before looking at Sora, "Aw, it's only a kid."

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Sora retorted.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost are something'?" The man asked.

"No...Well maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked.

Cid gave Sora a look at Sora, wondering exactly what he was talking about, but then Sora quickly explained what had happened to his world. In exchange Cid told him that he was in a place called Traverse Town.

"Traverse Town…" Sora said as he thought it over. "So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked, wanting to confirm it.

The man grumbled. "Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid." But before Cid could continue, the door opened up. Both Cid and Sora turned to look at who had just entered. It was two young boys, who looked like a year or two older than Sora.

One of them had bluish-green eyes and red hair that was spiked upward. He wore a sleeveless white shirt, with a sleeveless orange jacket over it, baggy tan pants that ended just a bit above his ankles, black socks, and red and white sneakers. He also had a yellow and brown scarf around his neck.

The boy standing next him had more marine-colored eyes, and blue hair spiked upward. Though his hair was not as spiky as the redhead and it also reached a little past his jaw in the back. He wore a black shirt with a navy blue jacket over it. The jacket had light blue stripes on the sides of his arms, the collar was also the same light blue as well as the ends of the sleeves, and bottom of the jacket. The sleeves of the jacket ended just at his elbows. There was also yellow crescent moon on the left side of his jacket. He also wore white pants and black shoes.

Cid turned to look at the two boys who had just walked in, "What are you guys up to today?"

The redhead shrugged, "We just came by to see if we could help out with anything."

"Well…" Cid thought for a moment then looked back at Sora, "I don't know what exactly you're talkin' about, but this ain't your island."

Sora sighed, "Hmm…. Guess I better start looking for Riku and Kairi."

"Well if you need help looking around, why don't you ask those two to help." Cid gestured to the two boys standing in the doorway.

"Sure, we'll be glad to help out." The redhead said cheerfully.

"I guess so." The blue-haired boy said, speaking in a calm and quiet voice.

"Alright thanks." Sora said to Cid before starting to walk towards the door.

"Well, good luck." Cid said, "If you run into trouble, you can come to me."

Sora nodded before walking out the door with the two boys. The redhead looked at Sora, "So first let's start with introductions. My name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea said as he pointed to his forehead. Sora could hear a small sigh from the blue-haired guy.

"Uh, hi. I'm Sora." Sora said.

"I'm Isa." The blue-haired boy said as he gave a small wave.

"So we've never seen you before. Where are you from?" Lea asked.

"I'm from another world," Sora explained. "I was on my island then one night this terrible storm showed up. It's kinda hard to remember. I just know I got separated from my friends, I have to find them."

"Well we're friends now," Lea said as he put a hand on Sora's shoulder, "We'll help you look for your friends, right Isa?"

"Sure, it gives us something interesting to do." Isa commented.

They started walking up the stairs next to the Accessory Shop. "So, who are these other friends of your?" Lea asked.

"Well there's Riku and Kairi. They have been my friends for as long as I can remember. I hope their okay…"

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Lea said with a smile.

They walked until they reached a large door, "This door leads into the Second District." Lea commented.

"Second District?" Sora asked.

"There are three Districts here," Isa started to explain, "Right now we are in the First District, then beyond this door is the second. There is a smaller door in the second that leads onto the third."

"Don't worry, will show you around." Lea said as they opened the door and walked through.

But as soon they walked through they saw a man stumble in front of them. He fell to the ground and a glowing heart flowed out from his chest and floated over to a black orb of darkness. As soon as the heart touched the darkness, it disappeared and a strange little creature appeared. It had yellow glowing eyes and armor on its body. It did a little somersault before disappearing, The three boys let out a gasp as Sora ran towards the place where the man's body once was, there was nothing there now. But a second later little creatures with big yellow eyes appeared around him.

"It's those creatures that attack my island!" Sora shouted as a glowing light appeared in his hand. They same key-like object that he had used to defeat the creatures back on his island. He started to attack the little shadowy creatures.

Isa grabbed Lea's arm as they took a step back and whispered, "Lea, look at that weapon he's holding."

"Yeah? What about it?" Lea whispered back.

"I think it's the Keyblade. Remember what Leon said? It's a key-like object that can actually destroy the Heartless." Isa said.

Lea looked at Sora swinging the Keyblade at the Heartless. "Huh, I guess you're right."

"We should inform Leon about this." Isa said.

"But would Sora want to come with us? He still wants to probably look around." Lea said.

"He has the keyblade, he should be fine." Isa said.

Sora just had finished taking out the remaining Heartless. He then turned around and looked at Isa and Lea, "You guys alright?"

Lea and Isa nodded and then Isa spoke, "Thanks for taking them out. Though Lea and I have to go back and ask Cid something. You go on without us, we can meet up later."

"Oh, okay. See you guys later then" Sora said with a smile as he turned around and continued walking through the Second District.

Lea turned and looked at Isa, "Why did you lie to him? Lea asked.

"Because," Isa started, "If we just told him that we have friends that have been looking for him because he has the Keyblade, I doubt he would really believe us. Now let's go talk to Leon." Isa said as he started walking.

"Alright." Lea sighed as she ran to catch up with Isa.

They walked down into the lower section of the Second District and walked through the door next to the fountain, which lead into the back alleyway. There they saw a man with long brown hair, known as Leon.

Leon walked towards them, "Isa. Lea. What is it?" He asked.

"We just met this kid, and he had the Keyblade." Lea explained.

"Where is he now?" Leon asked in a serious tone.

"He's exploring the Districts right now." Isa said.

"You two go wait back in the hotel room with Yuffie. I'll go and get him." Leon said as he walked away, leaving the two boys alone in the alleyway.

Lea sighed, "He's always too serious."

Isa just shrugged, "Let's just go meet up with Yuffie."

They walked out of the alleyway and headed up to the hotel. They entered into the hotel hallways and then walked into the green room. Inside the room there was a table with two chairs and a bed. Sitting on the bed was Yuffie, a girl with short black hair, sitting on the bed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"We just met this kid who was using the Keyblade. We told Leon, and now he's going to find him." Lea said.

"Oh that sounds interesting." Yuffie said as she stood up. "I should go check on him, to make sure he doesn't over do it or anything. You guys wait here." Yuffie then walked out the door.

Lea sighed and fell back onto the bed, "It feels like we never get to do anything."

Isa sat down in one of the chairs at the tablet, "They just want us to be save."

"Yeah but I am so bored that we hardly get to help out with stuff. I wanna help fight the Heartless."

"Like you could actually fight off the Heartless. I bet you couldn't even fight one." Isa commented with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey come on." Lea groaned, "Aren't you supposed to be supporting me? Some friend you are." Lea said as he closed his eyes, Isa smiled and chuckled a little.

Several minutes later the door opened and Yuffie walked in, followed by Leon, who was carrying an unconsious Sora over his shoulder and the Keyblade in his other hand. Lea opened his eyes and jumped up, "Whoa what happened?"

"He over did it." Yuffie said as she pointed at Leon.

"He wasn't willing to let me see the Keyblade." Leon said.

"You probably weren't being nice about it." Lea said as he crossed his arms.

Leon sighed and placed Sora on the bed and put the Keyblade against the wall. "He should be awake soon."

"So he really is the one?" Lea asked, "He looks just a year or so younger than me."

Leon shrugged, "The Keyblade chose him. That's all there really is to it."

Lea went and sat in the other chair at the tablet while everyone waiting in silence until Sora woke up. A minute later Sora groaned and started to open his eyes, Yuffie walked over to him and stood in front of him, "Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

Sora shook his head and sat up and looked at Yuffie. "You okay?" She asked.

"I guess…" Sora said, still sounding a little out of it.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad that you're okay Kairi." Sora said ignoring Yuffie's comment.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Yuffie said with great pride.

"Huh?" Sora asked, blinking a few times as he started at Yuffie.

Yuffie turned and looked at Leon, who was leaning against the door that lead into the next hotel room. "You really must have overdone it Squall."

"That's Leon." Leon said with a heavy sigh. Multiple times he had to correct Yuffie to stop calling him by that name.

Sora looked at Leon then noticed Isa and Lea sitting at the tablet, Lea gave him a friendly wave. Sora's eyes then drifted to where the Keyblade rested against the wall. "The Keyblade…"

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie explained.

Leon crossed his arms, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long."

Sora still sat on the bed, but started at the floor. Leon then continued, "Still hard to believe that you of all the people are the chosen one." Leon picked up the Keyblade and held out his arm. The Keyblade flashed out of his hand and flashed into Sora's. Sora started at it with surprised.

"That's still pretty cool though that you can wield that thing." Lea said.

"Why don't you all start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora nearly shouted.

"Well…" Yuffie said, trying to think how to start it off, "There are actually many other other worlds out there. But we never really knew about all those world's because they weren't ever connected.

"Until now." Leon said, "The Heartless...they are the cause of it."

"The Heartless?" Sora asked as Yuffie sat down on the bed next to him.

"Those little shadowy creatures, " Lea said, "They showed up and tried to attack you back in the Second District, remember?"

"Heartless….Those without hearts." Leon said.

"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them." Yuffie added.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said quietly.

Yuffie then looked over at Sora, "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Sora asked as he thought about it, but he quickly shook his head, "No. Haven't heard of him."

"He studied the Heartless. He had recording all of his findings in a detailed report. But we haven't been able to find the report." Leon said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"The pages have been scattered everywhere. Over many different worlds. This is where the 'key' comes in." Leon said.

Sora summoned the Keyblade again, "So this is the key?" Sora held up the Keyblade.

Yuffie nodded, "Exactly."

"The Heartless have fear of the Keyblade." Leon stated.

"Creatures of darkness have a fear of a giant key, makes sense." Lea joked as he whispered to Isa.

"Because of that, that's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon finished.

"Well I didn't ask for this." Sora said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie said.

"So tough luck." Leon grumbled.

"That's still pretty cool though, to be chosen by the Keyblade." Lea said.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room…" Sora trailed off, but then suddenly gasped and stood up. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home! My island? Riku! Kairi!" Sora said with sadness in his voice as he looked down at the floor.

Lea frowned, " _That must mean he didn't find his friends yet. Poor guy."_ Lea thought.

"Hey, cheer up! I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks. Give it a try next time you find a treasure chest or door lock." Yuffie suggested.

"I think there is a lock somewhere in the Third District. We should go check it out. I wanna see if that Keyblade can unlock it." Lea said optimistically.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon said, remaining serious.

"Prepare myself?" Sora asked.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asked.

"I'm ready!" Sora said.

"Yuffie, Lea, Isa, let's go join Aerith. She should be there now with the other visitors." Leon said as he started to turn around to open the door.

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted as she pointed to the corner of the room, where a Soldier Heartless appeared. Leon ran in front of Yuffie. "Yuffie, go!" He shouted then looked at Lea and Isa, "You guys too. Follow Yuffie now!"

Isa and Lea stood up, "But…" Lea started to say, but he was pulled away by Isa into the next room. They saw Yuffie and Aerith exiting the hotel room so they quickly followed behind. Heartless started appeared all over the place, so they continued running. All four of them ran all the way back to the First District, where there was no sign of any Heartless. They ran all the way down until they were in front of Cid's shop.

They took a moment to catch their breath before Yuffie spoke up, "You guys all okay?"

Everyone nodded and then Lea spoke, "Do you think Leon and Sora are going to be alright?"

Yuffie smile, "Leon will be fine, and Sora has the Keyblade. So we shouldn't have to worry too much."

Moments later Leon came running over to them, "Good. You guys are all alright." He said.

"Where's Sora?" Lea asked.

"I told him to try and find the leader of the Heartless." Leon said.

"How will we know when he does?" Lea asked.

"Yuffie and I will go and check on him. The rest of you stay here." Leon said.

"But I want to help." Lea grumbled.

"There are a lot of Heartless in the other Districts right now, it's too dangerous." Leon stated. "Just wait here with Aerith."

"Lea just forget about it." Isa said to him.

Lea sighed and sat down on the ground, "Fine."

"Yuffie, let's go." Leon said as he started walking back towards the Second District.

Yuffie nodded and followed, "Right."

After the two left Aerith kneeled down and placed a hand on Lea's back, "I know you want to help out, but Leon is just doing what he thinks is best. He wants all of us to be safe."

"I know...But I should at least be able to help fight the Heartless. I wanna do something helpful." Lea sighed.

Moments later they could hear sounds of loud metal clanking. Lea stood up, "It sounds like it might be coming from the Third District."

"That must be where Sora is. He must have found the leader Heartless." Isa said.

"Man, that must be so cool to be fighting something like that." Lea said excitedly.

"It could be, but it's also probably pretty dangerous." Isa stated.

After a minute they heard a loud clunk sound and saw a large glowing heart float up into the sky. "Sora must have defeated it! Awesome!" Lea said.

A minute or so later the door connecting the Third and First Districts opened up and Sora, Leon, Yuffie and two others walked through. One looked similar to a duck while the other was a tall looking dog. Leon motioned for Aerith, Isa and Lea to come over, he then turned his attention back to Sora.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said.

"Wait, Sora's leaving?" Lea asked.

"Yes." Leon said, "Since he wields the Keyblade, he is going with these two to go to other worlds and take care of the Heartless problem."

"Oh don't forget to check out the shops here." Yuffie added, "They've got some pretty neat stuff."

"And this is from all of us." Aerith said as she handed Sora a pouch full of munny. "Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon." At the mention of his name Leon looked away as Aerith handed Sora an Elixir.

"Good luck." Yuffie cheered.

"Have fun seeing all those other worlds. You're pretty lucky." Lea said with a smile.

"Thank you guys." Sora said as he turned around to talk to Donald and Goofy.

After Sora finished talking to them he turned around and walked up to Lea and Isa. "Well I guess I'll be going soon. It was great meeting you guys."

"You'll be back though right? You're not just going to go and leave us." Lea said.

"Of course I'll be back, " Sora smiled.

"Yeah cause we're friends now, don't go forgetting us, get it memorized." Lea said as he pointed to his forehead again, causing Isa to sigh again.

"Yeah I got it memorized." Sora said as he mimicked Lea's gesture, which caused Isa to laugh.

"I guess I should get going now. See you guys soon." Sora said as he turned around and walked towards Donald and Goofy. They then headed to the large door at the front of the District, and exited through it. Though Sora still didn't know where Riku and Kairi were, he was glad to have made new friends.

* * *

Hope that you guys liked the start to this story. I'm trying my best with it.

Also thanks to Hika-neko-chan for helping with the summary for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I got another chapter for this story done! Woo! It may start a bit slow but I did the best I could and wrote a lot.  
**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

Sora, Donald and Goofy had just returned to Traverse Town, and were in the First District. They saw Yuffie walking around the area. She turned to see them and with a smile she waved for them to come over.

"Hey guys, welcome back," Yuffie said. "If you are looking for Leon, he is probably at the underground cavern. He trains there often. You know, the channel in the alleyway is connected to the cavern. Isa and Lea are probably around here in the first District if you wanna go look for them."

"Alright, thanks Yuffie," Sora said as he started walking up the stairs with Donald and Goofy following behind.

They headed up the second set of stairs next to the Accessory Shop and rounded the corner, heading towards the Second Distract door. Just before they got to the door they heard a voice from somewhere behind them.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora turned around to see Lea and Isa sitting on top of the lower section of the roof on the Accessory Shop. They both jumped off and ran over to Sora.

"Glad to see you came back," Lea said with a smile. "How has traveling to other worlds been?"

"It's been awesome, we also ended up finding some keyholes, so we were going to find Leon." Sora explained.

"We saw him earlier heading to the cavern area to train." Isa said.

"Yuffie told us, we were just going to head there now." Goofy added.

"Well let's all head over there." Lea said cheerfully as he opened the door to the Second District.

"Lea, wait. We have to be careful of the Heartless. They are still roaming around." Isa said

"Hey we got Sora and his friends with us," Lea said as he put an arm around Sora. "They can handle them, right?"

Sora nodded and summoned his keybalde, "Yeah we can take them."

"Then let's get going," Lea said now actually opening the door. Once they entered into the next area several shadow and soldier Heartless appeared and charged at the group. Lea and Isa did their best to stay clear of the Heartless while Sora, Donald and Goofy, who all had their weapons summoned also charged at the Heartless and struck them down until they disappeared. They then proceeded down the staircase to the lower section, where of course more Heartless showed up, more shadows and soldiers, and even a few large bodies. Once the area was cleared they made their way to the door that lead to the back alleyway. They walked through, with Sora clearing out the few little shadow Heartless around, till they got to the end of the alley where the water way was and a grate at the end of it.

"Yuffie said that beyond this grate is the underground cavern." Sora said as he looked at the grate, "But how are we going to get it open?"

"There's got to be some way in," Donald said.

"Is there no other way into the cavern?" Lea asked aloud.

Isa crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I know there is a secret entrance to the underground cavern, I just don't know-" Before he could finished there suddenly was a loud crash. Isa opened his eyes to see that Sora, Donald and Goofy and ran together and rammed into the grate, breaking it and opening a secret waterway.

Lea laughed, "Well that's one way to get through."

Isa sighed and just rolled his eyes while Sora just rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. The five of them swam through the waterway until they entered the underground cavern. There they saw Leon practicing some swings with his gunblade. Aerith was off to the side watching him. Walking out of the water Sora ran up to Leon and quickly explained what had happened so far.

"So you found the keyhole," Leon said.

"Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically." Sora said.

"Good." Aerith said as she walked up to join the group.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"It was in Ansem's report," Aerith added.

Leon crossed his arms, "The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core."

"What happens to the world?" Sora asked.

"In the end, it disappears," Aerith said with a sigh.

"What?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy all shouted at the same time. Isa and Leon remained quiet though, Leon had told them before what happens to a world when the Heartless get to it, so it wasn't surprising to them.

"That's why your key is so important," Leon continued.

"Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only one who can." Aerith asked in a kind, gentle voice.

"I don't know…" Sora said, not sounding all that determined or enthusiastic about it.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Leon added.

"Yeah!" Donald encouraged.

"We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey," Goofy also added.

"So he still hasn't founded any sign of his friends… I wonder where they could be?" Lea whispered to Isa who just shrugged.

"I guess you're right.. Okay!" Sora said, turning his mood around to being happy again.

"Hey," Lea said looked at Sora, "Maybe we can go looking for that keyhole in this world. I wanna see the keyblade in action."

Sora started to say something, but before he could give a actual response, Leon shook his head, "No Lea. It's too dangerous. We don't know where they keyhole is or what Heartless may be lurking around it."

"So? I wanna help look for it." Lea persisted.

"I said no." Leon repeated.

"But I am not a little kid any more. I can-" Lea started to say but Isa grabbed his shoulder.

"Just drop it Lea," he said. Lea sighed, and slumped his shoulders.

"Don't worry Lea, maybe another time, when there aren't so many Heartless around," Sora suggested to try to cheer up Lea. "Oh," Sora said, suddenly remembering something. He pulled out a gummi block from his pocket and showed it to Leon, "Hey, Leon. This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?"

Leon just started at it and remained quiet. On the other hand Lea looked at the gummi blocked and then said, "You should go ask Cid. He knows a lot about gummi ships and all that stuff."

"Alright! Let's go," Sora said as he started to turn around.

"Wait, Sora. Take this with you," Leon said as he handed a colored stone to Sora, "This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

Sora inspected the stone and then looked back at Leon, "How do you use it?"

Leon crossed his arms again and didn't answer.

"Uh, Leon?" Sora asked again, but Leon still just remained silent.

"Let's just go and let him think." Lea suggested. "Race you back to the alleyway!"

"You're on!" Sora said as both he and Lea jumped back into the water and started swimming back the way they came. Donald and Goofy laughed as they watched them swim off.

"Guys...you know there is a exit right over there...right?" Isa said as he pointed to the open doorway behind him.

"Yeah we know, but this is more fun!" Sora shouted as he continued swimming, trying to stay ahead of Lea.

Isa sighed while Donald and Goofy laughed again. Soon the remaining three swam back through the waterway to the back alley. Once they got out of the water they saw Lea and Sora childishly arguing with one another.

"I was first." Sora said.

"No I was first, I made it here just a little before you." Lea retorted.

"How about you guys quit arguing and we go find Cid?" Isa asked, with a slightly irritated tone in his voice because of how childish Sora and Lea were acting.

Both Lea and Sora looked at Isa and then nodded. "Alright. So Sora, tell me about the worlds you visited so far. I wanna know what's out there." Lea said as they started to walk again.

On their walk back to the First District Sora talked about the three worlds he had visited so far, while also running around fighting any Heartless that decided to show up. They made it back to the First District and headed into the Accessory Shop where Cid was. Lea and Isa leaned against one of the walls while Sora, Donald and Goofy went to talk to Cid.

Sora walked over to Cid with the gummi block in hand. "What've you got there?" Cid asked as Sora placed in on the table, "Hey! Well, if it ain't a gummi block."

"Yup," Donald confirmed.

"What's this one for?" Goofy asked.

Cid looked surprised with a little annoyance, "You're kiddin' me! You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground."

"There's a lot we don't know. So what! We have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice." Sora retorted as he crossed his arms.

Cid put his hands up, "Whoa, easy." he then scratched the back of his head, "I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then."

"Thanks," Sora replied.

"Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?" Cid asked and the three nodded. "I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

"What do you need to deliver?" Sora asked.

"Just this book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign. They boys can help you find it." Cid explained before handing Sora an old book.

A few seconds later a loud bell was heard ringing. "What was that?" Sora asked.

"Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there." Cid said.

Sora thanked Cid and then walked over to Isa and Lea, "Alright, let's head over to the third District."

The five made their way through the Second District and then to the Third, where they came upon the big door with the fire symbol on it. Sora walked up to the door and gave it a push, but it wouldn't budge.

"How come it's not opening?" Sora asked.

"Since there is a symbol of fire on the door, I would assume you would need to use fire magic to unlock it." Isa stated.

"Hmm alright, I'll try that." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the door. "Fire!" Sora shouted and a ball of fire burst out from the tip of the keyblade and collide with the door. The fire symbol glowed red and then a click sound was heard. Now when Sora pushed the door, it actually opened.

"Awesome," Lea said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy started to walk through the door when Lea spoke up, "Hey Sora, I think Isa and I will wait for you back here. No need for so many of us to go with just to delivery a book."

"Are you sure you'll be alright out here?" Sora asked.

"If any Heartless decided to show up, we will head inside and meet up with you. Besides there is something I need to talk to Isa about." Lea said as Isa gave him a suspicious look.

"Okay see you soon," Sora said with a wave as he went through the door and it closed behind him.

"Lea...What was that all about?" Isa asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well I was thinking, since Sora is here and can fight the Heartless with the keyblade, we can finally go check out the gizmo shop." Lea said to Isa.

"Even if we are with Sora, you and I shouldn't go there. Leon said that there was a lot of Heartless surrounding it. It's off limits to us," Isa replied.

Lea frowned, "We don't need to listen to everything Leon says. We're old enough to do what we want."

"Yeah, but is risking our lives really worth it?"

"I just want to do something fun for once…" Lea grumbled as he sat down.

"Once the Heartless problem is taken care of you can go check out the shop."

"But who knows when that will be?! The Heartless keep showing up again and again no matter how many times Sora destroys them."

"Just be patient and wait." Isa replied.

"I've been waiting for nine years. Nine years Isa! Nine years we have been stuck in this world and we hardly get to do anything fun or interesting." Lea pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Leon and the others just want to keep us safe."

"Well we are older now. They should let us help out more. I'm tired of them treating us like we are little helpless kids."

Isa sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead, "Sometimes it's just impossible to get through to you."

Moments later the door opened again and Sora and co. walked out. Lea jumped back up to his feet, "So you got the book delivered?"

Sora nodded, "We also learned what the stone does. It has the spirit of a lion named Simba, his world was destroyed but his spirit is within this stone. I can call out to him if I ever need help in a fight with Heartless."

"Cool," Lea said as they started to walk back.

They rounded the corner to see some soldier Heartless appear. Sora prepared to take them out, but in a quick flash someone else destroyed them. The boy, who looked about a year older than Sora, stood in front of the group had a odd looking sword like object. The only one in the group to truly look surprised was Sora.

"There you are." The boy said looking at Sora, "What's going on?"

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he ran up to his friend and pulled on his face.

"Hey, hey cut it out." Riku said pushing Sora back.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked.

"I hope not. Took forever to find you." Riku said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Riku!" Sora said with a happy smile.

"So this is one of Sora's friends he talked about. Well it's good he found one of them. But.. how come we haven't seen him around here before?" Lea wondered.

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Sora asked Riku.

"Isn't she with you?" Riku asked back.

Sora didn't reply, he only looked down at the ground sadly.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too." Riku said before looking up to the sky, "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." Because Riku was facing the group, he didn't notice the little shadow Heartless forming behind him, "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this—" But before he could finish he heard a noise and turned around to see Sora destroying the Heartless.

"Whoa, he moved fast there." Lea muttered quietly.

Sora stood up straight and placed the keybalde onto his shoulder, smiling proudly, "Leave it to who?"

"Sora, what did you-" Riku tried to say, but Sora interrupted him.

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." Sora said as he pointed to Donald and Goofy, "And these guys have helped when we're in this world," Sora then pointed to Isa and Lea.

"Who are they?" Riku asked looking at the group.

"My name's-" Lea started to say his usual shtick, but Sora interrupted.

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." Sora explained to Riku.

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed." Riku replied casually.

Goofy then placed his hands on Sora's shoulders, "Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master."

"Who would've thought it?" Donald grumbled.

Sora turned to Donald and stomped his foot, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku said holding up Sora's keyblade.

"Huh?" Sora said as he noticed somehow that Riku had gotten a hold of his keyblade.

Lea looked over at Isa, "How did he manage to take that with out Sora knowing?" Isa just shrugged in response.

Sora rushed over to Riku, "Hey give it back." He tried to reach for it, but Riku stepped back and Sora fell forward to the ground. Riku examplied the keyblade while Sora stood back up. "Catch!" He said as he tossed back over to Sora.

"Whoa!" Sora said as he just managed to catch it. "Okay, so you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"No, he can't come!" Donald said rather rudely.

Sora faced Donald again, "What?"

"Forget it!" Donald replied.

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah," Lea interjected, "You know he has been looking for his friends and now he has found one of them."

"I don't care!" Donald shouted.

"Huh? He's gone." Goofy said, pointing to where Riku once was standing.

"Riku?" Sora said as he looked around.

"What? How...How did he disappear so quietly like that?" Lea asked.

"Who knows." Isa replied.

"You mean you didn't even see where he went?" Lea asked.

"Nope."

Sora looked at Donald, "Nice going." He then turned around and placed his hands behind his head, "Oh, well. At least, he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

"I still can't believe how quickly you can become so optimistic." Lea said and Sora just smiled.

"Well, now that that's over. Let's head to where Cid is now. The small house is just up the stairs." Isa said as he pointed to the staircase leading up.

They group walked up the stairs and headed into the small house, inside waiting for them was Cid, Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith. Once everyone was inside Cid walked up to them, "You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" Sora shook his head. "I hear she's in town."

"Who is she?" Sora asked.

"A witch, man, she's a witch!" Cid replied.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly." Leon, who was leaning against a wall, said.

"She's been using the Heartless for years." Aerith added.

"We lost our world, thanks to her." Leon said, looking down.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" Cid said.

"That was nine years ago." Leon added quietly.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Cid said, referring to Leon and the others.

"That's awful." Donald said.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless." Leon said.

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Cid added.

"Where's this report?" Sora asked.

Leon sighed, "We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed."

Cid crossed his arms, "I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages."

Sora looked over at Isa and Lea during all of this. They had their heads lowered, "Hey, you guys alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that we were pretty young when Maleficent took over our world." Lea explained.

"We were only around six or seven, and there was a lot of Heartless and chaos going on. It was pretty crazy," Isa added.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Sora said.

"Nah it's fine. I mean we survived and made it here. One day though, we will make it back to our home." Lea said with hopefulness.

Cid then walked up behind Sora, " So, you delivered that book? That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it. Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the First District."

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Aerith said aloud.

Sora looked over at Aerith, "That one that rang a bit ago?"

"The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know." Yuffie informed the group.

"But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Aerith said.

"Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens." Cid said.

Sora nodded and he headed out the door with Donald and Goofy, Lea was about to follow but Leon grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Going to go see Sora ring the bell." Lea said.

"No, it's too dangerous." Leon said.

Lea rolled his eyes and muttered quietly, "Everything's too dangerous too you."

"Lea, just forget it." Isa said.

"Well...can we at least go back to the First District?" Lea asked.

"Yes, but you are going to take the shortcut, and you'll go with Cid, so that way you can't sneak to the Second District." Leon said.

"Fine…" Lea grumbled.

A few minutes later, Lea, Isa, and Cid headed out of the door and quickly made their way to the shortcut door to the First District. Thankfully no Heartless showed up on their run over there. Once back in the First District Cid went back over towards the Accessory Shop, leaving Isa and Lea alone.

From the distance the two could hear loud clunking sounds coming from the Second District. Lea sighed, "I bet that's Sora, fighting another giant Heartless or something."

"You gotta stop complaining so much," Isa said.

"I'll stop complaining once I get to actually do something."

"Isn't there anything you would want to do that doesn't involve being stupid or running right out into the Heartless?" Isa asked.

"Well…" Lea thought for a moment, "Ah I know. I gotta grab something. Be right back." Lea then took off running towards one of the houses in the District. A few moments later Lea was back, carrying two red frisbees, one in each hand.

"What are you doing with those?" Isa asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"When Sora gets back, I am going to challenge him to a fight." Lea said with a determined smile.

Isa laughed, "I said do something that doesn't involve you being stupid."

Lea frowned, "What? What's wrong with me wanting to challenge Sora?"

"What's wrong is...He'll completely destroy you." Isa chuckled.

"Hey, come on...Why don't you ever take my side?"

"Because." Isa replied.

Lea sighed again, and then stood back up straight, "Well I am still am going to challenge him. Just for the fun it, and it would be nice if you actually supported me."

Isa rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Sure thing."

They waited several minutes before Sora show up in the First District again. He walked over to them, "Hey guys. So we managed to take out a giant Heartless in the Second District and then the keyhole was revealed."

"What, really?! Aw man, I wish I could have seen it." Lea sighed, "But anyways, Sora I have a challenge for you!"

"Huh? What is it?" Sora asked.

Lea jumped back and held up his frisbees, "Before you leave again, I want to challenge you to a quick fight."

Sora smiled with determination, "Alright," he summoned his keyblade and took a battle stance.

"But we should get going…" Donland mumbled as he stomped his foot.

"Aw come on Donald. It won't take long." Sora said,

"Won't take long? It sounds like you think you already are going to win." Lea said.

"Well, let's see then, shall we?" Sora and and then charged at Lea.

Lea just managed to the attack with his frisbees, and jumped back a little more. When Lea tried to attack Sora, he easier dodged out of the way. Lea was actually a little surprised that Sora was this good at fighting. After a few more hits between the two, Sora knocked Lea to the ground.

"Alright, I won!" Sora cheered as he jumped in the air.

"Ah...I almost defeated you." Lea said as he sat up.

"No you didn't," Isa replied. "Sora completely beat you."

"Wha-..Isa! I said you were supposed to support me." Lea said as he jumped to his feet.

"But you lost." Isa said blantly as he chuckled.

"Ugh...Some friend...At least your friend Riku isn't anything like that." Lea said turning to Sora.

"Yup," Sora said with a laugh. Then all three boys began to laugh.

"So Sora how did you learn to fight like that?" Lea asked out of curiosity.

"Back on my island, Riku and I would always play around with wooden swords. We practiced a lot so using the keyblade is pretty much the same thing."

"So, I'm just wondering, could I maybe hold the keyblade?" Lea asked.

"Sure," Sora said as he handed the keyblade to Lea.

Lea held it in his hand, feeling the weight of it, and gave it a few swings. "This thing is still so cool. You really are lucky that you get to wield it."

"Thanks," Sora said as Lea handed the keyblade back. "Well probably should get going, there are more worlds out there and more Heartless. But we will be back again."

"Alright, see ya Sora." Lea said as he and Isa waved goodbye while Sora, Donald and Goofy headed towards the main door.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of that chapter. And yeah that last bit is a slight reference to what happens in BBS with Lea, Isa, and Ven. I just thought it would be nice to have a little sort of similar scene to it in this.**  
 **I also know I do pretty much have a lot of the original dialogue from the game, but next chapter I got something really interesting planned. Lea has an idea...and well...something of course will happen.**  
 **Please let me know what you think of this story, feedback is really nice to see.**  
 **See you guys all in the next chapter, or in one of my many other stories. (I got a lot of KH stories, so don't forget to check them out)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Time for chapter 3! This is finally the first chapter in story that actually is completely all my own (since ya know the last two followed the two times Sora went to Traverse Town)**

 **Now things start to get interesting! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch. 3**

A few days had passed since Sora had lasted visited in Traverse Town, and of course Lea was bored because there was nothing interesting to do. It was late in the evening, though without looking at a clock you could never tell because of the always nighttime sky in Traverse Town. Lea was laying on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling, spacing out. Soon the chiming from the clock on the Gizmo Shop was heard, and it was now the next hour. Lea sighed as he say up, rubbing his head.

"That's it… I am done with just sitting here doing nothing." Lea muttered before getting off the bed. He then exited his room and made his way down the hallway, On the way down he passed by Isa's room, his door was open and Isa was at his desk, reading a book. The floorboards creaked as Lea passed by, causing Isa to look up.

"Lea? What are you doing?" Isa asked.

Lea stepped in the doorway of Isa's room, "I'm going outside. I'm going to go to the Gizmo Shop. Finally see what's in there."

"Lea, no. You know that it's too dangerous. There still is a ton of Heartless roaming around," Isa replied.

"I'll be fine…" Lea muttered. "I'm old enough to know how to fight off Heartless. I got an idea of how to handle them."

"But Lea…If the others come back to find that you are gone..." Isa started, but Lea interrupted him.

"I am sick of sitting around all the time doing nothing. All these years we have been here Leon hasn't let us help out. Yuffie though, she gets to help out, but we just sit here. And she is the same age as us."

"Yuffie has had proper training since she was very young. She is more prepare than we are to fight against the Heartless." Isa responded.

"I don't care," Lea said with a huff of air, "I'm going out there and you won't stop me. You can follow me though, see that I know what I am doing." With that Lea continued his way down the hallway towards the front door, grabbing his two frisbees, before heading out of the house.

"Lea wait!" Isa said as he got up from his desk and headed out of his room. He ran down the hallway and headed out after Lea.

Outside of the house Isa looked around and noticed Lea running in the direction of the Second District. "Lea…"Isa grumbled as he ran after Lea to try and catch up to him.

Isa catch up to Lea just as he was opening the doors to the Second District. "Lea stop!"

Lea didn't even look back at Isa as he opened the doors and ran through them. Isa followed quickly behind as Heartless started to appear around them. To Isa's surprise as some Shadow Heartless appeared in front of them Lea actually smack them back with just his frisbees. He didn't actual destroy them, but it did seem to stun them for a bit as Lea ran past them. Lea, followed closely by Isa, made it all the way down to the Gizmo Shop doors. Lea swung them open and ran inside, and Isa followed right behind.

Finally inside the Gizmo Shop the two looked around the room, with its bright lights and gears. Lea turned around and smirked, "See? What did I tell you? We made it here no problem."

"But we shouldn't be here," Isa stated.

"Yeah Leon said it's off limits...blah blah blah. Whatever," Lea said with the roll of his eyes. "Now that we are here, let's check it out." Lea started to look around the room, examine the gears and various other strange things.

Isa sighed and didn't say a word. He just stood there quietly with his arms cross.

Suddenly without any notice several different types of Heartless appeared all over the room. Lea jumped back in surprise as several, Shadow and Soldier Heartless surrounded him and Lea.

"This is why Leon said not to come here!" Isa hissed, "It's full of Heartless."

Lea sighed, "Alright fine...let's head back then."

The two turned around to try and run out the door, but before they got a chance a Large Body Heartless appeared and blocked the exit. The other Heartless started to get closer, but Lea swatted at them with his frisbees, trying his best to push them back.

"Come on, let's try the other side!" He shouted as he ran past the Heartless as they tried to attack. But just like the other door, a Large Body Heartless appeared, blocking the way out. Lea backed up again and looked over at Isa, who was glaring harshly at him.

Lea chuckled nervously as he smacked some Shadow Heartless back, "Heh...we can take them though."

"We don't have any weapons though!" Isa shouted.

"Hey, I got these at least," Lea said, trying to sound optimistic in the situation, as he held up his frisbees before turned to smack some of the Heartless around again.

"Well you can try to play hero...I am going to try and get out of here." Isa said as he turned around and tried to head towards the door again. He tried to run pass the Large Body, but it blocked Isa's way and knocked him back from the force of its belly. Isa fell back to the ground and immediately several Shadow and Soldier Heartless pounced on top of him.

"Isa!" Lea shouted as he tried to run over to Isa, but Soldier and Shadow Heartless blocked his way. Lea tried to smack them back, but they just kept coming at him.

Isa struggled under the pile of Heartless on top of him, as they clawed and scratched at him. He tried to shoved the Heartless off him, but they just kept jumping on him. Lea pushed the Heartless around him back and tried to get over to Isa again, but before he could move the Large Body rammed into him, slamming him onto the floor. Lea collided with the floor, causing him to drop his frisbees. The Heartless piled on top of him, scratching and clawing, Lea struggled to get back up. The weight of the Heartless on top of him became to much for Lea to handle, and soon everything started to become a blur, and then complete darkness.

 _Sometime later_

Lea slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Looking around he noticed that he was no longer in the Gizmo Shop, but now in he was some unfamiliar town. Looking up he saw that he was next to a large clock tower, and in the sky the sun was giving a golden sunset. Lea looked down to see that just a few feet away from him was Isa, lying unconscious.

"Isa! Hey Isa!" Lea shouted as he ran over to Isa, and shook him on his shoulder.

Isa groaned as he pushed himself up. He rubbed his head and he started to looking around, and then looked over at Lea. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Some other world, looks much nicer than Traverse Town."

Isa didn't respond, he just started at Lea, giving him a unamused look.

"What?" Lea asked.

"If you hadn't gone to the Gizmo Shop we wouldn't be here." Isa replied.

"Why are you complaining? We are in some other world, we can do what we want now."

"We don't even know where or what this world is. How did we even end up here?" Isa asked.

Lea just shrugged, "I don't know. But who cares really."

"Who cares? Lea, think for a moment, we were being attacked by Heartless and then we ended up here. How can you not care? Don't you think the others will worry now that we aren't in Traverse Town?"

Lea sighed and looked down at the ground, "I know… But least go explore and see just where we are. Alright?"

"Fine," Isa said as he and Lea stood up.

"Maybe we can get a good view of where we are from up there," Lea said as he pointed to the clock tower.

Isa nodded as they started walking to the clock tower. Inside they found a staircase that lead up to the top of the clock tower. They walked up to the top of the stairs and exited onto the top section of the clock tower.

"Whoa…" Lea said as he looked out at the horizon. "That's some sunset."

Isa just shrugged as he leaned against the wall, "I guess so…"

"This place is so much better than Traverse Town." Lea said as he looked around the area.

"Sure…" Isa muttered quietly.

After looking out at the sunset a little more the two headed back down from the clock tower and headed down to the town area. They walked by various shops, looking around at the sencery. As they walked by one of the shops Lea stopped and looked at the list of items being sold.

"Hmm… Sea salt ice cream… Sounds interesting," Lea said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some munny. "Want to get some ice cream?" Lea asked Isa.

Isa just shrugged as he didn't say anything. Lea then walked up to the shop and bought two sea salt ice creams. He then walked back over to Isa and handed him one. Lea looked at the ice cream before taking a bite of it.

"Whoa," Lea said with surprise. "This is good. It's so strange, it tastes salty, but at the same time sweet."

Isa looked down at his ice cream for a bit before biting into it. "Yeah…"

"I also asked the worker. This place is called Twilight Town," Lea said before taking another bite of ice cream.

"Interesting name…" Isa muttered.

They ate their ice cream as they continued to walk around Twilight Town, checking out the area. As they walked around they noticed that an area in one of the walls had a large hole in it. A hole large enough to walk through. Isa and Lea walked through it, and they ended up in a forest like area.

"Well look what we got here," A voice said from somewhere.

The two looked around to try and find the source of the voice, but didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" Lea asked.

"Nobody in particular." The voice said with a chuckle. Suddenly a guy wearing a black cloak walked out of the darkness in the forest. He had long black hair, with grey streaks, and a eye patch over his right eye.

"And what do you want?" Isa asked.

"Well you see, I am apart an organization, and I have been tasked with finding new recruits. And you two seem to be just what I am looking for." The guy said.

"What do you mean?" Lea asked.

"Don't you wanna know how you guys ended up here? You probably got a lot of question. We can help you guys get the answers you need." The guy replied.

Lea turned to look at Isa, "What do you think? Should we really trust this guy?" He whispered.

"What else can we do? We have no place to go here. If they have answers, we should take this chance." Isa replied, sounding so casual about it. He then looked back at the man, "Fine, we will go along."

"Alright," The man said as he raised his hand, and a dark portal appeared next to him. "Let's go then." The man then walked through the portal and Isa and Lea slowly followed behind.

They soon exited the portal and found themselves to be someone else. Isa and Lea now found themselves in a white room with thirteen different chairs. There was only other person in the room though at the time. A man with greyish hair who sat on the highest chair, he also wore a black cloak like the other guy.

"Hey, I found two more recruits for you," The eyepatch guy said to the man in the chair.

"Very good," The man said in a deep voice.

"So what's going on? We were told we would get some answers or something," Lea said as he crossed his arms.

"Indeed," The man replied. "To start with, you both awoke in Twilight Town, the birthplace of all Nobodies."

"Nobodies What are those?" Lea asked.

"Nobodies are beings that do not truly exist. A Nobody is someone who has lost their heart. That is what we are. That is what you two are," The grey-haired man replied.

"What" Lea asked with a confused look. He looked over at Isa, who just had a calm looking expression on his face. "When did we...But how…" Lea said trying to think, then it dawned on him, "Oh…"

"Yes… Whatever the reason may be, you both have lost your hearts. You are no longer whole. Without a heart you are no longer able to truly feel emotions. But this Organization, our goal is to create Kingdom Hearts to gain hearts and become whole once again." The man replied.

"Regain our hearts…" Isa muttered quietly, as he started at the floor.

"So we join your organization and we can work to get our hearts back…" Lea sighed. "Guess we don't really have any other option."

"Good. We shall give you new names and you shall be apart of our Organization." The man said.

"What? New names? What for?" Lea asked.

"Is it a way of a new start. The new you," The man replied. "All will be explained in time, for now we shall get you set up with what you need."

And with that Isa and Lea were giving new names; Saix and Axel. Saix was the eveleth member and Axel was the twelfth. Once they had gotten their new names they were handed black cloaks like the others had. They were told to wear they at all times, as to help protect them when traveling between worlds. They they were brought to a room to choose a weapon to use in fights against Heartless. Saix choose a blue and silver claymore, while Axel choose two chakrams, as it reminded him of his frisbees. After all of that, they were lead to their rooms, so they could rest up and be ready to soon start helping out in the Organization. Once the two boys had been left alone, Axel went over to Saix's room. When he entered he found Saix starting out of his bedroom window at the sky outside. It was a dark sky with the darkness running on and on for miles.

"So...quite an interesting day, right?" Axel asked.

Saix didn't turned around to look at Axel, he just continued to stare out at the sky, "Yes… Very interesting."

"We probably won't get to see Leon and the others though probably…"

"Yes… Not only would it probably confuse them on what has happened to us, but we also need to start focusing on the Organization's goals." Saix responded, with a almost emotionless voice.

"What about Sora though? With him traveling to different worlds, isn't it possible that we might see him again?" Axel asked.

"Perhaps...But it isn't something we should be concerned with right now. Right now we need to adjust to being a part of this Organization and doing the tasks given to us."

Axel sighed, "Yeah...I know…I hope we can see Sora again though, and everyone else too. After we get our hearts back of course."

Saix didn't say anything back, he just continued to stare out the window.

"I guess I'll head back back to my room now," Axel said as he turned to leave. Saix once again said nothing as Axel left.

" _I hope Isa is handling the situation okay...he seemed more quiet than usual today…"_ Axel thought to himself as he walked back to his room. " _We no longer have hearts...still can't believe it…"_

* * *

 **And that ends chapter 3!**  
 **Hope you all enjoyed this one. I know it's shorted than the other 2, but I thought it was good to end it here.**  
 **So yeah I did plan to have Lea and Isa become Nobodies since the beginning of this idea. It still changes up a lot of things and when we get to KH2 time, boy that makes things interesting for Sora.  
**

 **See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh boy I finally did it! I finally got my mind to focus and write this chapter! I am so sorry this took so long, I had terrible writers block for this. But Ch4 is finally here!

Let's get to the story!

* * *

 **Ch.4**

The following day the two boys were brought from their room, by a different member than they had seen yesterday. They were brought into the area known as the Grey Room. There stood the eye patch guy known as Xigbar. He handed them both several papers with a bunch of information on them.

"Over the next few days you two will be going out through some basic exercises. To test your abilities and all that. You'll find out what your main attribute is." Xigbar explained.

"Our attribute?" Axel asked.

"Everyone here has some abilities that they are stronger in over everything else. Usually some element or something." Xigbar said.

"And then what do we do after these exercises?" Saix asked.

"You guys can go back to your rooms or do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Xigbar said with a shrug. "And also starting today you guys will be starting to fill out a journal about your day."

"A journal? Why?" Axel asked.

"It's just something Xemnas has every member do. Now enough talking. Let's get to your guy's training."

Axel and Saix then followed Xigbar out of the Grey Room and down the hall all the way to the Hall of Empty Melodies, which was a large empty spaced room. The boys walked to the center area of the room and turned to face Xigbar.

"So the first thing you guys gotta do, is summon your new weapons," Xigbar instructed. "That should be a easy first task for you two." Xigbar then demonstrated by summoning up his own weapon, a large arrowgun.

"But how exactly do we do that?" Axel asked.

"Probably deep concentration and thinking. Something you've always lacked," Saix said with a serious tone.

Axel frowned, "Hey…"

Without another word Saix held out his hand and in the next second his new claymore appeared. Axel stared with wide eyes before attempting to summon his own weapons. It took a little longer than Saix, but Axel was able to summon his weapons to him. Axel felt the weight of his new chakrams in his hands, he still found them so cool and far better than his old frisbees.

"There. See? I got it," Axel said to Saix with a smirk across his face. Saix just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Good, you guys got that down," Xigbar said. "Now let's put what skills, if you have any, to the test."

A second later several low form Nobodies, known as Dusks, appeared all around the room. Axel and Saix held their weapons up in a more defensive position as the Dusks moved closer to them.

"You're just going to have us fight? You're not going to train us or anything?" Axel asked.

"This is training," Xigbar chuckled as he turned around to exit the room, "Good luck."

Axel grumbled as he looked at all the Dusk all around him and Saix. "Well are you ready Isa?"

"Yeah," Saix said with a nod, gripping the handle of his claymore tighter.

The two then lunged at the Heartless, swinging their new weapons at them. The Dusks at first easily wiggles away from the attacks, they flew around the room and over the heads of Axel and Saix before trying to come down and attack. Axel held up his chakrams over his face to try and block the attacks, which did seem to help. But the Dusk kept swarming around them, and just smacking them around wasn't doing enough. The two kept fighting and dodging the Dusk, but the Dusks just kept coming and wouldn't stop.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Axel asked.

"We just keep fighting them off until we are told to stop I assume," Saix replied.

"But what else can we do beside just hitting them?"

"Well if we could use magic, we could use that against them," Saix said.

Axel smiled as he dodge out of the way of a Dusk's attack, "That's it! Magic!"

"Yeah...but we don't know how to use magic. We never tried before."

"Well no harm in trying to learn now," Axel chuckled.

Axel remembered back to when Sora had used a fire spell to open the special door in Traverse Town. He just concentrated and had said the word 'fire'. " _A fire spell. Shouldn't be too hard."_ Axel thought to himself. He held one of the chakrams outwards towards a group of Dusks. With a deep breath Axel then shouted, "Fire!" and to his surprise a fireball actually formed and shot out from his chakram.

"Whoa, I did it," Axel said, still surprised over the fact he had just actually casted magic. It felt so easy too, far easier than he had expected.

"Hmm," Saix hummed as he struck another Dusk back. A second later he swung his claymore around while saying "Blizzard." A small ball of ice shot out and stuck a Dusk, freezing it temporarily in its' tracks.

The two continued to fight the Dusks for a little longer, using a little more magic as they fought, but soon they started to feel weary. Saix had just knocked back another Dusk, he let out a deep breath in the brief moment he had. In that time though he looked up at the ceiling. It was a clear glass ceiling that showed the dark sky outside. Saix paused for a moment as he prepared himself. A look of serious determination came over Saix's face as he charged right at some Dusks and smacked them around with newfound strength. It didn't last long, but Saix was able to fight back a lot of the Dusks on his own.

Several more minutes passed before the Dusks stopped attacking and disappeared from the room. Xigbar then walked back into the room. "Well you guys actually showed that you have skills after all."

"That's all you wanted us to do? Just put us into a fight and see what we could do?" Axel asked as he made his weapons disappear.

"Yup. Just needed to see if you guys have any abilities or skills. See if you are really worthy to be in the Organization." Xigbar replied with a chuckle.

"So what do you want us to do now?" Saix asked.

"Nothing. That is all you have to do for today." Xigbar said.

"What else are we supposed to do then for the rest of the day then?" Axel asked as he crossed his arms.

Xigbar shrugged, "Whatever you feel. But don't forget to fill out the journals for today. The journals are in your rooms. Be sure to fill them out each day. Here have some potions to heal up," Xigbar said handing each bot a potion. And with that Xigbar left the room, leaving the two boys on their own.

"So, what do you wanna do now Isa?" Axel asked as he drank his potion.

Saix shrugged after taking a sip of his own potion, "I don't know…I guess I will go back to my room and fill out that journal."

"No don't go do that yet. Let's go do something fun. We haven't explored this castle yet, let's see what there is," Axel said.

"I guess so," Saix said as they started walking out of the room.

The two walked around the castle for a while, exploring all the areas that they could go to. They explored the various different rooms like the library, the kitchen, and various other rooms. Along their way of exploring, they saw some of the other members. Though they didn't go and talk to any of them. Once they were done exploring they were walking down a hallway back in the direction of the bedrooms.

"Hmm what should we do now?" Axel asked as he thought.

"Does it matter if we do anything more? We should rest after the training we just had."

"But I don't wanna just sit around for the rest of the day and do nothing. Oh! I got it! How about we head over to Twilight Town and get more of that Sea Salt Ice Cream?" Axel asked with enthusiasm.

"You really wanna go back there just for the ice cream?" Saix asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, plus it gives us something else to do. Come on let's go," Axel said as he opened a Dark Corridor and pulled Saix through before he was given a chance to respond.

The two boys exited out the portal and into Twilight Town. They found themselves in the main part of the town. Once they boys had bought their ice cream Axel had suggested that they had back up to the clock tower to eat it. They walked up there and sat down and began to eat their ice cream.

"Hey, here is an idea. How about each day after we do training or whatever we have to do, we come here to eat ice cream?" Axel asked.

Saix didn't say anything, he just sat their silence as he ate his ice cream. He stared off into the sunset and didn't even look over at Axel.

"Isa? You okay?" Axel asked.

Saix let out a huff of air, "We should stop calling ourselves by our old names…"

"What?"

"They gave us new names when we joined the Organization, so we should start using them," Saix replied.

"But… we can still call each other by our old names. When we are around other members we can use our new names. Just use our old names just between us, ya know 'cause we're friends." Axel explained.

Saix rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sure…"

"Is something wrong?" Axel said as he leaned forward a little to try to look at Saix in the eyes, but Saix turned his head away. "Isa come on...what's bugging you?"

Saix quickly turned and looked at Axel, "How can you be so calm about all of this?! This isn't just some fun vacation."

"Yeah I know...but I just thought-" Axel started to say, but he was cut off by Saix.

"This is all your fault Lea! Don't you realize that? It's your fault we basically 'died' and ended up here and joined that Organization. It's your fault we are Nobodies!" Saix shouted with a hint of anger.

Axel lowered his head, "I know...I'm sorry…"

Saix rolled his eyes again, "Sure you are."

"I am though!" Axel shouted.

"You just never think. You blindly did something that everyone else would have seen as stupid and look where it has gotten us." Saix retorted.

Axel sighed and frowned, "I really am sorry Isa...please...you know me well enough that I mean it. I didn't mean for things to get like this...I just was tired of not being able to do anything."

It was now Saix's turn to sigh, "Yeah I know...But we are essentially stuck in the Organization now. I still don't fully trust them. I feel they know more than they have told us."

"Do you want to do something about it?" Axel asked.

"I don't know...maybe I'll try to find out something...but right now I think we should just go along with what they say," Saix said.

"Alright…" Axel said as he finally took another bite into his ice cream.

"And...if you want we can come here after training each day. It is nice and peaceful here," Saix added.

"Thanks," Axel said.

For the rest of the time they ate their ice cream, they sat in silence. After they had finished their ice cream they headed back to The Castle That Never Was. With not feeling like doing anything more, the two heading back to their rooms for the evening.

Later that night Axel sat on his bed. He had written his journal for the day and now just sat on his bed. He was thinking over everything that had happened. He knew that it was his fault that he and Saix had ended up as Nobodies. He wanted to feel upset about it, but there was just this emptiness inside. He really couldn't truly _feel_ anything, he could only remember those feelings. Axel knew that this was going to be hard to adjust to, but it was going to be hard to get use to the hollowness eating away at him inside.

Over the next several days Axel and Saix were put through more training. During the training days, they soon found out what their attribute was. Axel's attribute was with fire, which made Axel very amused and happy. For Saix, they were not able to determine was his attribe was right away. But after some other tests with Saix out in other worlds, they found that Saix gained boosts of strength from the moon.

Every day the training got a little more intense and tougher, and after every training they two would go to Twilight Town to eat ice cream together. Their conversations weren't a whole lot, but they would talk about how they thought their training was going and various other things. They tried not to think too much about their lives as Somebodies though. Before they knew it almost a week had passed, it went by so quickly.

* * *

After visiting several more worlds Sora, Donald and Goofy, had finally returned back to Traverse Town. When they got back to the world, Sora first looked around the First District to see if Lea and Isa were around. He scanned the area, but he didn't see them anywhere.

"I wonder where they are…" Sora muttered quietly.

After checking in with Pinocchio and Geppetto, who were now staying in a house in the First District, they went and found Cid next to the Accessory Shop. Once Cid came back after installing the new gummi block on their ship, Sora finally decided to ask about Lea and Isa.

Cid didn't answer at first, almost looking uncomfortable with the question. But then he finally spoke up, "That's something you should ask Leon about. He's probably somewhere in the Third District."

Sora thanked Cid and then started to head into the Second District, though he started to feel a little bit worry on what Cid meant.

"We shouldn't be wasting so much time," Donald grumbled as they made their way through the Second District.

"I just wanna know where Isa and Lea are," Sora said as he took out some Heartless to his left. He didn't say it, but he was a little worried based off of what Cid had said. Just what could have happened since he was gone?

"There's no harm with checkin' in on friends," Goofy added cheerfully.

The three soon made it to the Third District and found Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith inside the small house. They were greeted by them as soon as they entered the room.

"So your journey is going alright then?" Leon asked and Sora nodded.

"Yeah...but...where are Isa and Lea?" Sora asked.

Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith all suddenly looked down with sadness, which just caused Sora to become more worried.

"Did something happen? Please tell me," Sora pleaded.

It took a minute, but finally Yuffie was the one to speak up, "Well...we don't know exactly what happened...but we have a idea."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well a few days after you were last here...they disappeared," Yuffie explained. "We looked all over for them, but we couldn't find them anywhere."

"What do you think happened then?"

"At first...we weren't sure," Leon spoke up. "But then...I checked by the Gizmo Shop...and…" He trailed off before walking over to a cabinet and opening it up. He pulled something out and showed them to Sora.

Sora's eyes widened as he gasped, "Those are Lea's!"

Leon nodded, "These were laying in the Gizmo Shop… and as you probably know the Gizmo Shop is filled with Heartless…"

"Wait…You don't mean that…" Sora trailed off not wanting to finish his words.

"We didn't want to assume something so sad," Aerith started "But we haven't seen them in days…"

"They can't be gone though!" Sora nearly shouted.

"Sora," Aerith said in a calming voice, "I know you are upset, but we all are."

"I know…" Sora frowned as he sighed, lowering his head. "I just can't believe that they are…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish his words. He then lifted his head up, "Isn't there a chance, that they still might be alive? But just in another world?"

The other three didn't respond at first, they stood there in a awkward silence. Finally Aerith spoke up, "It might be possible...but we don't know for sure."

Sora then smile, "Well then I am going to believe that they are still out there. I can feel it in my heart." Sora placed a hand over his chest. The others couldn't help but smile back at Sora's positivity.

* * *

And that wraps up Ch.4 I was having trouble where to end it, but I think that was a good place to stop.

I hope you all have been enjoying this story! Let me know what you think.

See you guys in the next chapter or another chapter of a different story!


	5. Chapter 5

**And alright! I got another chapter for this story done! Woo!  
**

 **I also now have a little cover art drawn by a friend's brother! So I thank them for that!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story so far, I hope you all have been enjoying. Now let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ch.5**

Over week had passed since Saix and Axel had joined the Organization and their strength had increased greatly. Both of them had learned more about their own powers and worked hard to strengthen them. It soon was easy for them to use their powers and magic easily after days and days of training.

They soon were sent out on various small missions, to see how well they could work out in the field. The missions were nothing large or complicated, mostly just recon and taking out small groups of Heartless here or there for the time being. They only were being sent into Twilight Town for the time being, though they were told eventually they would be able to go out to other worlds.

Not only were they being sent out on missions, but they were now filling out mission reports after each mission as well as filling out the day in their journals. Saix had also seemed to be excelling in writing mission reports, his attention to details and awareness of the areas his visited really showed in his reports. Ever since starting missions and mission reports Saix had begun to be far more serious, throughout the days he dedicated his time to working hard and research, but at the end of each day he still went with Axel to enjoy ice cream at the clock tower.

Another day had ended and the two were on top of the clock tower with their ice cream. They started to eat in silence like they normally did, enjoy the first few bites of their ice cream before one of them decided to speak up.

"I found out something today...about the Organization," Saix said.

Axel looked over at Saix, curiosity filling his eyes, "What did you find out?"

"I learned about how they are planning to achieve their goal of creating Kingdom Hearts. In order for it to be created...they need the Heartless to be destroyed. So then the hearts they are collecting will go to Kingdom Hearts." Saix explained.

"But the only way for a Heartless to be properly be destroyed and the heart to be released...is by the keyblade," Axel added.

"Yes exactly."

"But that means…" Axel trailer for a moment as he thought as he took a bite of ice cream. "Sora…"

"Yeah… it seems they have been monterting Sora ever since he started using the keyblade. With him going around and defeating all those Heartless, he is helping the Organization without even knowing it." Saix stated.

"Isn't that technically a good thing though? They said once Kingdom Hearts is created we can get hearts and be Somebodies again." Axel said.

Saix had a bite of his ice cream as he slowly nodded, "It seems that way...but there still are things I don't trust about the Organization. There is still a lot I want to find out about."

"What else can there be though?" Axel asked.

"Plenty." Saix said. "I know there is more than what they have told us. I overheard the higher ranking members talking the other day. I heard something about a second castle."

Axel raised his eyebrow, "A second castle? Did you get the name of it?"

Saix shrugged, "I didn't get to hear too much, I just heard about something for a second castle and that was it."

"Ah… I see." Axel said as he finished off his ice cream.

The two sat quietly for a little while, eating their ice cream as they watched the sun set. They ended up talking a little about their missions for the day at first, but then Axel spoke up with something else. "When we get to go out to other worlds...You think we'll run into Sora?"

"Didn't you already ask something like that before?" Saix asked.

"Yeah… but I am just thinking about it again. Sora goes around to other worlds defeating the Heartless and we may be sent out to those same worlds."

"Maybe," Saix shrugged nonchalantly.

"But what if… we do see him again? What… would we tell him?" Axel asked.

"I don't know…" Saix said. "I would think it would be pointless to try and explain what happened to us. It may only worry Sora. If the chance comes up where we could see him again, I think it would be best to avoid him. At least until we're Sombodies again."

Axel sighed, but didn't feel like saying anything more. He let out a long sigh as he stared out at the sunset. He knew Saix was right, it would be best not to run into Sora as they were...but he still wanted to see his newest friend again.

A few days later Saix and Axel entered the Grey Room to receive their missions, but as soon as they walked in the area, they were informed that there was going to be a meeting. A very important meeting. Both of them heading to the Round Room and prepared to hear whatever the important information was going to be.

Xemnas soon entered into the room, sitting on his chair that was raised far above everyone else's. "Good tidings, friends," Xemnas began. "Today is an important day. We have a new comrade chosen to wear the coat. Our thirteenth member."

Down below all the chairs a young looking boy with blond spiked upward hair and blue eyes walked into the room, being slightly guided by one of the other members. Axel looked closely at the newcomer, from the looks of it, he seemed to be close to Axel's age, though maybe a year or so younger.

"Let us all welcome Roxas, Number XIII. One of the keyblade's chosen ones." Xemnas finished.

At those worlds both Axel and Saix looked directly at Roxas. He seemed to look up and around at all the member, but he seemed to sway slightly as he stood there. It almost looked like he was in a daze.

" _One of the keyblade's chosen ones…"_ Axel repeated the words in his head. " _But I thought….Hmm… Just who is he?..."_

After the meeting Axel quickly met back up with Saix in the Grey Room. "Saix...So what did you think of that? That kid I mean." There were a few other members sitting in the room so Axel had used the name 'Saix', they both had gotten use to their new names, but every once and a while when they were just by themselves they would still call each other by their old names.

Saix shrugged, "I don't know. I never thought that there could be more than one who could wield the keyblade."

"But you don't think that…" Axel trailed off as he couldn't think of the words he wanted to say.

Footsteps were then heard entereting the Grey Room. Saix and Axel turned their heads and saw that Xigbar had entered the room, slowly being followed by Roxas.

"There you two are, I was hoping to find you guys here" Xigbar said a chuckle as he walked over to them.

"Do you have our missions ready for today?" Saix asked in a serious tone.

"Heh, yeah I do. Right here," Xigbar said as he gestured to Roxas standing next to him. Roxas didn't seem to react, he just stared at the flooring in a daze.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Roxas here... he doesn't have any of his memories from his past. So he is in a bit of a zombie-like state. So that means you guys get to watch after him for today." Xigbar explained.

Saix and Axel looked at each other for a moment and then at Roxas. He slightly lifted his head and looked over at the two, but his eyes were still hazy and he didn't say a word.

"Why us though?" Saix questioned. "We still are the youngest and newest members. Isn't an older and higher rank member more qualified for something like this?"

Axel rolled his eyes slightly at Saix's comment. He was always being serious and direct about everything of lately.

"Well you guys have shown that you have gained experience and now you can think of this as a challenge for you two. To see if you can really work with whatever we give you. Plus we think it would be good for Roxas to be around people close in age," Xigbar said.

"So we just have to watch over him for today?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, just don't let him wander off," Xigbar laughed. "Not that he is even really capable of doing something like that. Good luck" Xigbar then turned around and walked out of the Grey Room.

"Well Roxas, my name is Axel, and that is Saix. Got it memorized?" Axel asked as he did his usual gesture. It still felt a little weird for him to be using the name 'Axel' now instead of 'Lea' but he was slowly starting to get use to it.

Roxas nodded a little after Axel's introductions, but didn't do anything else. He just stood there and seemed to space out. The three of them stood in the room for a moment, not saying a word. Axel sighed after a bit and finally spoke up, "Now what?"

"We do as we were told and watch over Roxas," Saix responded.

"Yeah I know that," Axel said as he rolled his eyes. "But we can't just stand here the whole rest of the day and do nothing."

"Well what do you suppose we do then?" Saix asked as he crossed his arms.

Axel thought for a moment before a smile appeared on his face, "Let's do what we always do after work, but this time with Roxas."

Saix let out a small sigh, "Isn't there anything else you can think of beside eating ice cream?"

Axel shook his head and smiled, "Nope. Besides I think it would be nice for Roxas. To commemorate his first day of joining the Organization and all that."

"Fine. Let's go then." Saix said as he opened a dark corridor.

"Come on Roxas, follow us," Axel said as he motioned for Roxs to come.

Roxas lifted his head again, looking at Axel and Saix. After a moment of staring he slowly nodded and followed behind them into the dark corridor. The three of them entered out into Twilight Town and Axel ran off to get ice cream like usual, though this time he bought three bars. As soon he had them he returned back over to Saix and Roxas and the three of them headed up to the clock tower.

Once they were up there Axel and Saix sat down like normal, Roxas though stared out at the sunset. "Whoa…" he said softly.

"Well would you look at that, he can speak," Axel joked. "Come on and sit down Roxas. You gotta eat your ice cream before it melts." He held out the third ice cream bar towards him.

Roxas nodded again, "Okay…" He slowly sat down next to Axel and took the ice cream. He stared down at it and didn't make any attempt to take a bite. Though he looked up to see both Axel and Saix taking a bite of their own ice creams, so Roxas brought the ice cream up to his mouth and took a bite.

"It's...salty….and sweet." Roxas muttered.

"It's called Sea Salt ice cream, got it memorized?" Axel asked as he again placed a finger to his forehead. He could hear a faint sigh from Saix, but he didn't care so much.

"Sea Salt… ice cream," Roxas repeated.

"Yeah that's it. You got it," Axel said.

After that none of them really spoke. Saix was already known for being quiet most the time, but Roxas just slowly ate his ice cream as he occasionally spaced out and stared at the sunset. Axel wanted to say more, but he had no idea what to say or ask. Roxas couldn't remember his past, so trying to ask him anything about it wouldn't really do much of anything. There was something that seemed familiar about Roxas though…but Axel couldn't seem to figure it out.

" _Is it because he has the keyblade?"_ Axel thought to himself. " _He has a keyblade and it reminds me of Sora? Hm…Maybe I'll talk to Isa later about it."_

Afterwards the three returned back once their ice cream was finished. Roxas was guided back to his room and Xigbar explained to the two other boys that Roxas would probably sleep until his mind was a bit more conscious of everything.

Later that night Axel entered into Saix's room, he found Saix at his desk writing in his journal. "Hey Isa," Axel said as he walked closer.

Saix looked up a moment later and closed the journal, "What is it?"

"It's about Roxas. Doesn't something about him...feel familiar?" Axel asked.

"I wouldn't say he _feels_ familiar…" Saix grumbled slightly. "But...I do get what you mean."

"Do you think he is connected to Sora in some way?"

"I don't know…"

"But the name...It's just that if you think about it…Could Roxas be..." Axel sighed, not able to get his words together.

"I understand about the name and also of course the keyblade...but there are other things that go against that idea. His appearance is drastically different and there is also the fact that he has no memories of his past. So we can't assume anything about Roxas if he is in fact connected to Sora." Saix said.

"I get that…" Axel sighed as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "I'm just wondering. I hope at least he will start to act more normal, he seems like a nice enough kid. Maybe he can hang out with us at the clock tower after we all finish our work each day."

Saix just hummed as he turned to look out the window. There was still nothing out there in the sky. It was still just the darkness.

"I know it has just been us hanging out there, but I think Roxas needs some friends here," Axel said.

"I suppose so. But let's hope now that we have him in the Organization that the plans can move forward," Saix said not taking his eyes off the empty sky.

"Yeah you're right about that," Axel agreed as he also turned to look out the window.

"I could maybe try to find out about Roxas," Saix spoke up again. "I am sure there must be some information on him somewhere. I know there are records on all of us kept somewhere."

"What?" Axel asked. "How long have you known that?"

"I overheard it again the other day," Saix simply stated. "There are records with information on all of us pertaining to our abilities and various other things about us, like where we are from."

"How could they find things like that?"

"I don't know, but they just do. But that does mean there must be something on Roxas. If I can get access to those records I can find out more about Roxas. It will probably take some time though to figure out."

"Well if you do ever find out, let me know." Axel replied, still finding it a bit odd and weird that there would be records like that here.

"Of course," Saix nodded.

"I should probably get back to my room. Night Isa," Axel said as he turned to leave.

"Night Lea," Saix said.

Axel laid in his bed that night, the thoughts still flowing through his head. Just who was Roxas? Where was he from? Why did he have a keyblade? Was there a connect to Sora? There was just too many thoughts to think through. Whatever it was though, Axel had a feeling that he could easily make friends with Roxas. There was just something in the back of his mind that told him they could be friends, why that was though Axel couldn't figure it out.

* * *

 **And that wraps up another chapter for this story. We got Roxas in the mix now! How will things go with them all being around the same age? Will they enjoy days and days of ice cream? Well we shall see on the next chapter! XD**

 **Thank you all for reading and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I finally managed to get another chapter for this story done! Woo! Let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Ch.6**

The days after that continued on like normal. Axel and Saix would go on their missions and met up afterwards for ice cream on the clock tower. They would continue to have their normal small talk. Roxas was still resting over those days though, so he could not join them for ice cream. Axel waited patiently though. Not only was Roxas the only other member close in age, but Axel was still rather curious about who Roxas was.

Soon the seventh day had come since Roxas arrived. Not only was it that, but there was also a meeting being called by Xemnas. When Axel walked into the Grey Room he found a few other members around in the room, but he also saw Saix sitting on one of the couches.

Axel made his way over and sat down besides Saix. "So what do you think the meeting is about?"

Saix looked over at Axel and shrugged. "I don't know, but from the looks of it, it seems important."

"I thought you were good at finding things out?" Axel asked joking.

Saix just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Meanwhile Roxas had walked into the room, still looking very spaced out. He seemed to wander around for a bit, looking around the room and at the other members. As soon as Axel saw Roxas he stood back up and walked over to him.

"Hey Roxas," Axel greeted as he waved.

Roxas looked over at Axel and just seemed to stare. There was still a hazy look in his eyes, though it seemed like he was trying to process what was happening. Axel waited for a minute, but Roxas never ended up responding to him.

"Well… aren't you super chatty today," Axel said with a heavy hint of sarcasm.

Still Roxas said nothing in return. He just stood there and continued to look like he was only half awake. Axel sighed at the sight. It had been a week now since Roxas had joined the Organization, but he still seemed no different than he did that first day. While Axel tried to think of something else to say to Roxas, he heard Saix walk up behind him.

"Forget it. He's not going to answer anything quite yet. Now come on, we should head to the Round Room already. The meeting will be starting soon," Saix said.

Roxas looked over at Saix, tilting his head slightly. "Round… Room? Meeting…?"

Axel smiled over at Saix. "See? He knows what's going on around here." Axel then looked back at Roxas. "And yeah, apparently there is some big news. Though… Can't really say I am all to exciting for a meeting."

"It doesn't matter what you think of the meetings. We are required to go no matter what," Saix responded.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I know. So Roxas, ready to head over there then?"

Roxas stared for a moment at Axel and Saix, but then slowly nodded. "Okay."

Axel smiled again, seeing that Roxas seemed to be getting a bit better at responding. "Let's go then."

The three of them then left to head off into the Round Room for the meeting. Once everyone arrived there in their seats Xemnas began his speech.

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day," Xemnas started as everyone listened in. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." At the moment he said that a person wearing the cloak walked into the center of the room. Though their hood was up so no one could see what the new member actually looked like. "Number XIV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen."

At those words Axel's eyes widened as he looked at the newest member and then to Roxas and then back to the newest member. So many new thoughts and questions began to fill his head, but he knew now was not the time to ask about them. But he was still trying to wrap his head around it all.

The meeting continued on for a little bit, but it was soon over and everyone was to return to their tasks for the day. Both Saix and Axel did not have any out in the field missions for the day but they did have some small training to do in the Hall of Empty Melodies. When they arrived in the room, they both looked at each other, but did not say a word. But from the looks on their faces, they knew they both wanted to talk about what happened at that meeting.

After a while of training, they were done for the day and could now do whatever they wanted. The first they did of course was head out into Twilight Town for their usual ice cream time. Once they had their ice cream and were up on top of the clock tower, they finally began to discuss what they had been thinking all day.

"So that meeting today…" Axel started as he took a quick bite of ice cream. "The new member…"

"What about them?" Saix asked, as if he didn't know what Axel was trying to say.

"You know… they apparently have a keyblade. I didn't think more than one person would have the keyblade. But now both Roxas and the new member have it."

"It is quite interesting. I suppose we may have been misled before," Saix stated.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Originally we were told by Leon that he was looking for the one who had the keybalde. The keyblade's chosen one. And that gave us the indication that there could only be one chosen one of the keyblade. But now we have seen two others that also have the keyblade. So I suppose there can be more than one person that can use the keyblade," Saix explained.

"But for Roxas… We still don't know if he…" Axel trailed off for a moment as he bit into his ice cream again.

"Yes I know we still no nothing about Roxas's past. But even if he is connected to Sora, there is still the newest member who can use the keyblade.

"So you still haven't found out anything about Roxas?" Axel asked, hoping that there was maybe something else Saix knew.

Saix shook his head before taking a bite of ice cream. "No nothing yet. I am trying to learn more though, but there is a lot of other information to look at as well."

"Like what?"

"While doing some research, I ended up finding some information about the Heartless and other stuff about them. Nothing super major, but it was just interesting to read about."

"Ah… Okay. But I guess none of it really was relevant to us right?" Axel asked as he ate more of his ice cream.

Isa nodded as he also continued to eat his own bar of ice cream. After a little while of eating their ice cream in silence Axel laid back and stared up at the sky. He let out a sigh as he stretched out his arms. "There's just too many questions about all of this…"

"I understand, but it is what it is," Saix responded.

After that they had nothing else to say at the moment, so they stared out at the sunset before them. A few more minutes passed and soon both boys had finished their ice cream. Axel sat back up and stretched. He wanted to talk more about things, but he just couldn't figure out what to say. It felt a little weird… he and Isa use to talk all the time back before they became Nobodies. But ever since they did become Nobodies...it was like something had changed between them. Axel found it harder to keep a conversation with Saix going nowadays. Saix was far more quiet than he was back when he was a Somebody. He was more quiet and perhaps more distant as well. It was something Axel had pondered before, but he really wondered how well Saix was handling being a Nobody. But he didn't feel the need to ask him about it, he knew very well that Saix would probably just give him just half an answer or something.

Axel stood up and stretched before he spoke. "Well… I guess we gotta head back now."

"Yeah," Saix replied as he stood up.

The two of them headed back to the Castle that Never Was for the night. They both headed back to their rooms without saying anything to one another. Once Axel was back in his room, he filled out his mission report for the day and then collapsed onto his bed. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, his mind wandered to many different thoughts. He thought over a lot of different things from still wondering who Roxas really was to what it would be like to be a Somebody again. He had so many thoughts, but now enough answers. And he wasn't sure if he would ever get all the answers he wanted.

* * *

 **And that wraps up that chapter! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that this was a bit shorter but it was all I could get for this. Let me know what you thought and I will see you all next time!**


End file.
